


【朱白】假日，浴室？

by Anonymous



Series: 【巍澜朱白衍生】 [12]
Category: Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	【朱白】假日，浴室？

送给可爱的“黑子”们，同情北老师的腰，给居老师点一盘羊腰。  
=======================================================  
缓缓睁开眼睛，朱一龙低头看着手臂里空无一物，胸膛有种空荡荡的感觉，他撅起嘴表示不满。  
宝贝呢？他的宝贝去哪儿了？  
浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水流声，他翻下身垫着脚尖踩在柔软的地毯上，推开了浴室的门。  
一副高挑修长的妙丽身姿映入眼帘：窄肩瘦腰赤裸呈现着，性感腰窝微微前倾，圆滚翘臀的曲线紧贴着漱洗台面，眼前的人正昂着头，露出性感诱人的喉结，顺着精巧优美的下颚弧度修剪着胡渣。  
几乎是一瞬间，朱一龙的傲人男根立刻挺立致敬，对着前方诱人臀缝跃跃欲试。对自己坦诚的身体无言以对的朱老师嗤笑了一声，从后背方伸出手拥住专心打理胡渣的情人，另一直手则探入下方，轻轻重重揉捏着弹性优良、手感绝佳的Q弹臀部。  
“别动，要揉坏了！”  
情人嘴里迸出似真似假的抱怨，听上去撒娇意味十足，倒像是在邀约了。  
“哪里坏了，让哥哥帮你检查检查”  
朱一龙狭长的漂亮眼睛眯成了一道缝，薄唇轻轻一抿，嘴角弧度向上一挑，老实正直的光辉形象轰然倒塌，切换成了衣冠禽兽的标准扮相。  
熟悉恋人身上每处敏感部位的朱叫兽，用结实胸膛紧紧贴合着恋人的后背，手指不安分地探入昨夜被他频繁到访的幽穴深处，夹杂着厚重鼻音与炽热欲望的气息喷洒在对方敏感的颈项与耳后，嘴唇一点一点轻轻啃咬，反复吸允着昨晚在肌肤上落下青紫淤痕，覆盖在印记之上重新制造新的标记。  
“龙~哥，别闹了，我在刮胡子，待会出血了！”  
白宇佯装嗔怒地瞪了他一眼，眼神非但毫无威慑之力，反道带着意犹未尽地诱惑意味。  
“哪出血了，我帮你舔干净”  
这样的回答色欲十足，朱一龙掰过白宇涂着泡沫的下颚覆上那双调皮的明艳双唇，清爽薄荷的香气通过水乳交融的唇舌传了过来，真香，也真甜。  
一出让人窒息的热吻结束，白宇嘴角挂着一缕银丝，双眼蒙上一层薄雾，不知是因为情动或是缺氧，脸颊泛出淡淡的玫瑰红，像一朵待人采颉的桃花。  
“拜托，别一大早就发情好吗？”  
放下手里的工具，拿毛巾把泡沫擦掉，白宇真有点无可奈何了。  
龙哥变了！以前都是被人撩拨、羞红脸想找地儿藏的份，现在怎么摇身一变，成为面不改色的大流氓了……老天爷，把过去安分老实的龙哥还给我。  
小白菜仰天长啸。  
白宇从未想过，朱一龙的变化全拜他所赐。  
一个占有欲十足、爱吃醋又不善表达的男人，他的宣泄方式只有一个，就是在床上不断索取和标记。  
白宇这段时间魅力无限的型男造型获得了时尚圈的疯狂追捧，镜头前那些欲孽深重的性感表演让某人妒忌不已。虽然每一款造型都让朱一龙爱不释手，但他却恨的咬牙切齿，他的小白居然在镜头前呈现出他前所未见到的一面。  
他妒火中烧，只有白宇才能浇灭他心头的火焰。  
“好了好了，龙哥，我服了你了”  
不堪骚扰的男人勉强转过身，发出悦耳动听的笑声，伴随着手上推阻的动作，像是要推开缠绕着他的恋人。  
“你到底想要干嘛？”  
白宇抛出一记wink，眼里是露骨的挑逗，舌尖下意识地舔了下唇角，手指刮了下朱一龙的鼻尖，引的对方身体颤了颤。  
可恶的小妖精，真是胆大妄为。  
必须要好好“教训”他，朱一龙勒紧了胳膊，轻易化解了对方象征性的挣扎，把脸贴上胸膛上吸吮樱红的小巧乳尖。  
白宇仰头轻轻发出一声颤音，又把余下的音调吞了回去。  
两具身体都在急剧升温，只需要一点火星马上就能燃起熊熊欲火。  
“我想要你”  
嗓音里是掩饰不住的欲望渴求。  
“昨晚还没玩够啊？？我那里到现在还酸疼着呢”  
明明嘴里在抱怨，白宇却配了不搭调的盈盈目光和温柔语调，这分明就是纵容。  
既然获得恋人的默许了，朱一龙当然不会再客气，他霸道十足地将情人抱了起来，放置于冰凉的大理石梳妆台上，褪掉了对方仅穿的内裤。  
“那我帮你，按摩一下”  
朱一龙抵着梳妆镜，将白宇圈在臂弯里，托起恋人的脸，双唇相触，舌尖轻剐过牙齿和柔软内壁甜蜜交缠着。  
随着亲吻越来越投入，他分开白宇的双腿，手指探入蜜穴开始放松与扩张，探入后穴的手指从一根追加到了三根。  
这是必不可少的关键动作，绝对需要扩展充分，毕竟他那里的尺寸是真的异于常人，他可不想只顾自己贪欢而弄伤了心爱的宝贝。  
蘸了润滑油的手指不断抽插刺入，润滑液体随着手指牵出银色丝线，发出让人脸红的“扑哧”声。朱一龙越来越高超的扩张技巧与故意戏弄已经让白宇情难自抑的喘息着，他忍不住咬着下唇，压抑住自己的发出的呻吟。  
朱一龙阻止他咬唇动作，他想听小白发出的声音。  
“啊~哈~哈~啊~啊~~嗯~”  
随着前戏的推进，白宇早已眼神迷离，一层薄汗铺满蜜色肌肤，喉咙中压抑不住的情欲流泄而出，娇艳红肿的双唇若有若无的开闭着，就像是无声的邀约。  
知道对方差不多准备好了，朱一龙调整了一下两人姿势。白宇几乎是半躺在瓷台上，后背抵着镜子，双腿被迫高举，让臀部一览无余。这样的艳色刺激的朱一龙兽性大发,让他将早已按耐不住的坚硬欲望狠狠推进一插到底。  
“啊~~~！”  
仿佛被电流击穿，一股夹杂着快感与刺激的战栗感觉从头顶流窜至脚趾尖，白宇发出的粗砥叹息中夹杂着走调的破音。他的身体像一支拉满的弓弦，如弦月那样弧度优雅，哪怕一根羽毛的垂落都会让其勃发。  
“啊~哈~~哈~嗯~~嗯啊~~”  
冰凉的大理石台面承接着两个的律动，玻璃镜面反射着两人重叠的身影，浴室内顿时色欲横流。  
随着激烈的抽插律动，白宇不断发出暗哑的喘息，咬紧双唇想咽下这羞人声音的他被朱一龙用手指撬开了唇舌，手指在火热的口腔内故意辗转搅动，引得唾液纤成一缕缕银丝顺着指节垂落，显得分外淫靡放荡。  
“啊~~~啊~~~啊~”  
朱一龙喉咙里发出粗野的声音，双唇一刻也没停歇，不断在情人光滑矫健的肌理上落下印记，像匹饥饿已久的猛兽霸道粗鲁地摧残那泛着柔光的漂亮肌肤。  
我的……我的……我的……你是属于我的。  
“哈啊～啊啊～哈哈”  
浴室里荡漾着两人动情的呻吟声，交织着两人激烈的交合发出声响，浴室内香艳无比。  
“我……我爱你……爱……”  
一波一波的欲望在沸腾，感觉到高潮即将到来，朱一龙动作更加激烈，他身下被侵占和掠夺的身体早已喷射了一次，现在瘫软的像个布偶玩具，只能随他欲望沉浮不断摆动。  
朱一龙时而温柔舔吮着肌肤，时而像个野兽一样凶猛啃咬着恋人的脖颈，占有欲十足的留下属于自己的印记。他动情地揉捏着对方胸口红肿的双乳，抚摸着对方已经瘫软的玉茎，试着唤醒它。  
“宝贝，再一次，和我一起”  
和我一起迎接天堂……  
“我爱……爱你，白宇”  
“我也……龙”  
高潮极光充盈着大脑，如烟花绽放，这一隽永时刻让朱一龙停滞了思考。  
就让这美好的一刻永远也不要流走。  
朱一龙怀抱着白宇，在他唇畔落下亲吻，默默许下心愿。  
==============================  
“他们两个，到底来不来吃早饭？”  
餐厅里，赵云澜气呼呼地拿刀叉胡乱扎着刚烤好的培根。  
“年轻人都会睡会懒觉。”  
沈巍优雅地端着高脚杯，就像在品红酒一样的尝了口新鲜的葡萄汁。  
他路过他们房间时听到了点动静，大概猜的出来他们在做什么，哼，仗着年轻就不节制。  
不过他不打算说出来，免得刺激到某个亲爹。  
“我们年轻的时候也不像他们那样啊！”  
赵云澜随口抱怨了一句，真没别的意思。  
说着无意，听者有心，沈巍忽然停下了手里的动作，挑了下眉角。  
“早餐一会再吃，我忽然想要回房间一趟，你跟我一起来吧”  
他笑的人畜无害。  
“怎……怎么回事？你怎么了？干嘛要回去？诶，别拉我……我的煎蛋还没吃完呢……诶……诶”  
可怜的赵父，缺席了他最爱的自助早餐，外加下午的户外活动。  
【完】


End file.
